1. Field of the Invention
A storm shutter panel fastener for firmly securing storm shutters to a building to cover windows and doors that includes a quick release mechanism that is manually actuated to allow inhabitants of a building enclosed with storm shutters fast and easy egress from the building.
2. Description of Related Art
Storm shutters are conventionally used to protect a building from wind damage caused by flying projectiles and rain experienced during storms such as hurricanes or cyclones. Typically, a storm shutter is a rigid panel often made of metal or aluminum in a corrugated shape that is traditionally fastened to a building with bolts and nuts, often including a holding track on one end of the shutter. In many conventional applications, wing nuts are used to secure each shutter in several locations on bolts protruding from the building.
An important drawback of such a conventional shutter fastening system is that it is virtually impossible for someone inside of the building that has storm shutters attached to the building to get out of the building in case of an emergency. The applicants have described in a prior pending patent application an escape mechanism useful with storm shutters in Ser. No. 10/908,999 filed on Jun. 3, 2005 entitled “Escape Mechanism for Hurricane Shutters.” That patent application is hereby incorporated by reference as to the subject matter disclosed. The release mechanism described in this application allows for manual pivotal action on the actuating arm that can quickly and easily disengage the storm shutter fastening stud from its anchor for quick release action of the storm shutter. The actuating arm is located on the inside of the shutter for manual access by someone inside the building.